


Once upon a time...

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Merlin (Merlin), F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mainly Snow white references, Murder/death idealization, Possessive Behavior, Protective Arthur, Short Story, Strong blood lust, Vengeful Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: -Because you see, they don't know you the way I do. They don't know...(In other words, the one where Arthur decides they don’t have to be a real fairy tale, no. Just a fake one. You know, the one where there’s a once upon a time and they lived happily ever after...)Not everyone needs to turn into bubbles!





	1. Bite the apple and promise to be forever yours. My dear, my love, my darling snow white

**Author's Note:**

> -Was meant to be the final part of an entirely different fanfic but well...it just didn't work out. Anyone else ever have that kind of problem? No? Just me? Cool.
> 
> -Crows: Symbolize death & destiny
> 
> -Highly recommend listening to the music box version of immortals by F.o.b.

-And then my fingers are drumming through the ribbons of milky-dewdrop skin, feeling every soft curve of your precious _precious_ soul(-because nobody human could ever be like you-you’re something that doesn’t belong here(even when you doyoudoyou _do_ (with _me))._

_ka-kraaaw!_

I can hear the crows talking, you know. They’re mocking me, telling me that it’s too late. That I was- _am_ a fool.

_He was the knight in shining armor, not you. Give up already cra-caaaw!_

There’s an ocean of red spilling down the sides of your chest, where your pretty, pretty heart lays dormant.

So pretty…

_Mine.Mine.Mine._

Slowly, _steadily,_ crush your pearly-white bones _crinch-crunch,_ hug what’s always _belonged (_ to meme _me_ ! _),_ give a little squeeze and-

_Ba-dump, ba-dump-_ really, it’s simple. _Ba-dump-_

-grab your heart and give it life(and what better way than wrapped around my fists?!)

Closercloser...closer, sweet fingers tither towards your pale chest(time to dive!)-

“Arthur don’t!”

_Swish~swash!_

_-_ Iron metal slices the air-

“Stay away!”

Caramel skin and curly hair makes an appearance, her dress is in tatters.

Dark, brown eyes gleam wide in horror and she’s never looked more beautiful

with the gash across her forehead while panting with her hands on her knees. How _lovely..._

_Breathe in. breathe out. Breathe in. breathe out._

“Please...you don’t have to do this.”

_Fool-_

“He was my friend too!”

“Silence!”

“Doing this _won’t_ bring him back!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

You see dear, they don’t know you like I do. They _don’t_ know.

“Trust me my love. If there’s still hope, you must take him to see Gauis.”

_Ahhh_ -how the secret spills so easy from between your glowing teeth, my beloved. I could almost kiss you right now with the way you bite your lips

(stop lying pig! You know there's no point!)

~ _Swish, swash_

Shiny-silver meets gorgeous, tan throat, presses gently saying hello!hello!

_drip.drop._

-neck swallows hard, perspiration rolling down. More fear in her eyes. 

Voice hoarse,“Please...” _please.please.stop this madness!_

(You forgot how _nice_ her touch was. Even when her hands are twisted behind her back and your grip keeps tightening)

Lean into her ears, cue hershey whispers,“Sorry Guinevere.”

(No really, you are.)

_clack-clack!_

Sword clatters to the ground, girl unconscious. 

(You swear never to hurt your queen again, ignoring how your fist has no apologies).

Bite the big, red apple and promise to be _yours_ so even the witch can’t hurt us, my Snowwhite.

_Join him. Join him. You’re nothing without him.~_ lullaby courtesy of the crows.

Golden alabaster thrums around your limbs. I'm running to your side(again), tracing those sugar-red lips, no longer thinking. 

“Comeback!”

_Always by your side, protecting you_ _(liar.liar.-)_

“Stop protecting me damnit!”

_(LiAr.LIAR-)_

“How will you do that if you’re dead?!”

Perhaps clench your heart between my teeth? Swallow it whole and then you’re _mine_ again. Even the crows won’t get to you then.

“I need you…”

*cough.cough-

Yes.yes.dine on your-

*cough.cough.

“Merlin!”

_Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin.Merlin._

And then I’m glowing ivory-gold like you. Open those glossy, teary-eyes now so we can be one!

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Your fingers touch my palm, I caress your glass-cheeks in return. 

Scraggly voice, “Arthur?”

So warm.

_Mine._

Frail, tired arms around my waist and i’m never letting you go. Hold you till i’m no longer yours. 

_Mine._

Starve the flock one by one as I kiss your fairytale lips- _oo-ahh_!(because you’re not human, no. too angel for that-never real.).

_Mine.Mine.Mine-_

Milky-white stretches lazily amidst the yellow surrounding us.

Wooden doors break open. 

“Princess! Merlin!”

Too late. We’re already gone. 

,

,

,

Quite frankly dollop, I don’t give a damn either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there's any confusion, Arthur did not stab Gwen. He knocked her unconscious with his fist(if that's even possible, idk. But it's fiction so shhh...)


	2. Pounding waters,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe being a mermaid isn't so bad, or perhaps a siren? hmm...

Can you feel that love? 

No? Shhh…

Careful now. Really careful. 

_ Szzz... _

There’s water buzzing in our ears, thrumming through our veins. And I’ve forgotten how to breathe-

_ out. Breathe in. Breathe out.(can’t breathe-)  _

Seaweed kisses your pearly-skin, hangs around your pretty neck like a noose. 

_ Szzz… _

You’re drowning dear. We both are. 

_ no! _

Tear the green from your limbs, swim back to the shore, it’s really quite simple. 

You see-

_ Ba-dump, ba-dump. _

-we’re not dying today. 

( _ liar.liar.liar.liar-) _

Liquid red frays through the pond. I can see your heart still, wrapped beneath my fingers and down my throat like fine wine. 

_ Your fingers touch my palm. _

Everything screams pressure, like glass above our heads.

_ Arthur? _

still alive…

Ok, we don’t have to be a  _ real  _ fairytale, just a fake one. You know, the one where there’s a once upon a time and they lived happily ever after.

_ Szzzz… _

Stop being such a girl already and wake up clotpole! You’re not a mermaid, so don’t go turning into bubbles now!

_ Ba-dump, ba-dump. _

Lungs are burning. 

_ Ba-dump, Ba-dump. _

Grab your slender waist-

~ _ swish, swash _

-up.up.we go. 

~ _ swish, swash _

And then we’re fallingfalling _ falling. _

_ no! _

Maybe being a mermaid isn’t so bad, hmmm…

_ help! _

We could be sirens too. Your voice is _my_ lullaby after all.

_Szzz..._

And then your doll eyes open for the first time. 

_ Merlin! _

They’re glowing gold. 

,

,

,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely one or two more parts...

**Author's Note:**

> In case there's any confusion, Arthur did not stab Gwen. He knocked her unconscious with his fist(if that's even possible, idk. But it's fiction so shhh...)


End file.
